


Don't Wanna Be Your Dirty Little Secret

by TheConsultingAlex



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingAlex/pseuds/TheConsultingAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall and Logan have a little secret. Kendall wants to keep it but Logan needs the other guys to know. What are the guys going to do about it?</p>
<p>Inspired by Undercover Lover by Emma Blackery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Be Your Dirty Little Secret

_Don’t wanna be your undercover lover_   
_Don’t wanna be a friend then kiss you when the night ends_   
_Don’t wanna be your dirty little secret_   
_I want the world to know whose hotel you go to_   
_Don’t understand why you wanna keep it quiet_   
_If it was me, I’d be starting ****ing riots_   
_If you can’t handle who I am then get the **** out_   
_I’m not hanging around for something I can do without_

For a long time, neither James or Carlos knew that Logan and Kendall had a little secret. Logan wanted them to know but Kendall...he just couldn’t let them know. Logan had said that he wanted to tell them, but every time Kendall would say that he didn’t want them to know about it.   
“They can’t know” Kendall would say.   
“Why not?” Logan would ask.   
“Because everything would change if they found out” Kendall would respond.   
This was how many arguments between the two boys started. Sometimes Logan would refuse to talk to Kendall for days simply because he wouldn’t let Logan say anything about their secret.   
“Logan, just listen to me” Kendall would beg.   
“No!” Logan would yell back “Am I your dirty little secret or something? Why do you not want people to know that we’re together?!”   
One night, this went one step too far.  
“I just want to know why you don’t want to tell them” Logan asked.   
“Because if they knew, then everything would change. The band would probably fall apart” Kendall replied.   
“Why?” Logan questioned “Because we’re together?”   
“Yes!” Kendall responded “If they knew, they’d act different to us and we’d probably begin to fall out. They’d be idiots about it”   
“No, the only person who’d be an idiot about it is you” Logan bellowed “Carlos and James would understand. They’d accept us. Are you so afraid that they’d start to hate us just because we’re both bi?”  
“Definitely” Kendall said “They may be our friends and accept other things about us, but they’d never understand this. If they ever knew, it would break us all apart”   
“Are you saying that you’d rather have us break up than tell them just because you’re afraid of them rejecting us because of our relationship?” Logan roared. Kendall had never seen Logan this angry before. “Would you rather us two be apart than that happen?”  
“Yes” Kendall replied.   
“Well then maybe we should be apart!” Logan shouted. Once he realised what he’d just said, he placed his hands over his mouth. Kendall looked heartbroken. The tough, ‘I don’t care’ exterior fell down and Logan saw the sad little boy that he hadn’t seen for years. Logan then repeated what he’d said before, but much calmer. “Maybe we should be apart” He told Kendall.   
“You think we should break up?” Kendall asked.   
“Yeah” Logan replied “It’s just not working. We’re always arguing and you’re afraid to tell people that we’re together but I can’t keep it a secret. Maybe it’s best we just end it”   
“I guess” Kendall said “So, this is it?”   
“Yep, this is it” Logan responded.   
“But we’re still gonna be friends, right?” Kendall asked.   
“Obviously” Logan told him.   
“And we’re not going to let it damage the band?” Kendall questioned.   
“Of course not. They never even have to know that this happened” Logan said.   
“Maybe they should” Kendall said quietly.   
“What?” Logan replied, confused.  
“I think it’ll be easier to tell them if we’re not together” Kendall confessed.   
“Let’s do it” Logan said.   
So they told James and Carlos and everything stayed the same. The boys were still bonded, Kendall and Logan still got along, and the band didn’t change in the slightest. The only difference was that Carlos and James knew that Kendall and Logan had dated.


End file.
